The family of Alexandra Potter
by Bene17
Summary: Fem!Harry Girl!Harry, Little-One-Shots and small stories about Alex' life and little family with her godfather Sirius and uncle Remus. How will they react to some situations and how will they manage them? Read and find out. This is my Alexandra Potter universe, One-Shots Disclaimer: JKR OWNS EVERYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone**_

_**I did upload this story before but my whole account got removed with my stories "Reading Alexandra Potter..." and "The family of Alexandra I at least decided to upload this story. **_

_**But for my other loyal readers: I am still working on "Reading Alexandra Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" and I will probably upload it on another website like "Wattpad".**_

_**Guys please don't forget to review and follow and favourite"**_

_**Bene xx**_

_**Information to this fanfiction: **_

_**In this story Harry is a girl called Alexandra Potter. I am going to describe her life with Remus and Sirius in each chapter but it can be different from chapter to chapter whether she had been living with them all her life or just from the third year up.**_

_**Alex is average height and has burgundy hair. (Kind of a really beautiful shade of dark red) Besides she has bright hazel eyes. The girl is in my story rather cheeky when she's a teenager but also very emotional when it comes to her family. She's going to be clever and quick minded but she uses her intelligence more for pranks than really studying (You might have noticed that I want her to take more after her dad, but she is never going to be arrogant like James used to when he was young)**_

_**But at the time where she's younger especially in the chapters in which Sirius and Remus go and get her from the Dursley's she's going to be really shy and anxious and sensible.**_

_**So we better just start with the story and please just let me know about what you want to read. Just write me a PM or just leave a review. **_

_**Here we go**_:

**Not perfect but perfect**

Alex had a huge headache, she was lying in her bed and hoped to get a little sleep. Maybe the headache would therefore vanish? She closed her eyes again and felt into an uneasy sleep when someone burst into her room, without knocking and came to her bed.

„Alex...Alex.", Sirius whispered. „Alex pup, wake up!"

The girls eyes opened and with half-closed eyes she looked at her godfather. He was looking really excited about something and bounced up and down on the chair next to her bed. „Siri?"

He grinned bright, "Come on, Sleep head! It's your birthday! Remus and I planned lots of stuff we could do today."

Alex head met her pillow again and she mumbled against it, "Alright, I'd be up in a minute."

Sirius face fell and he looked at her with big eyes, "No, pup, get up, now!"

While her head stung at her scare hurt even more than before, she felt really cold and pulled her blanket tight around her body. Sirius was still looking at her, this time he had a frown though, "Are you feeling alright, honey?"

Alex nodded in her pillow with closed eyes, "Fine."

Her godfather didn't give up and beamed again, "Good, so now you can get up and we made plans for today." Alex had a sudden idea and and stood up. Sirius grinned at her,thinking that he had managed to persuade her to wake up and left the room, expecting Alex to follow him. As soon as he was out of the room, Alex closed the door fast and clicked the lock. She grinned and heard Sirius groan frustrated. "That's not cool, Lexi, not cool"

At once Alex crashed again on her comfortable bed and clenched her blanket around her. Alex knew that Sirius was still on the other side of her door. He sighed dramatically and said with a very loud voice, to make sure she heard him, "Okay, Alex, alright, I guess you don't want to go out and play Quiddich, then visit Hogesmead and then Diagon Alley." Despite her aching head and freezing body Alex giggled and stormed out of the room as soon as she heard "Quiddich" and "Hogesmead" even though she felt as if she was going to vomit any second. Sirius had ran away and Alex went to the kitchen, just to see Remus looking concentrated over the newspaper. "Morning, Uncle Remus" Remus looked at her surprised, never h have seeing her so early awake but stood up and hugged her tight, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead tenderly but frowned suddenly. "Alex you have fever, cub." The girl tried to free herself from his grip and said, "I'm fine, Remmy don't worry." He didn't let go and looked at her concerned, while he touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "Come on, sweetie, you need to go to bed."

Her godfather was suddenly at the door and frowned, "Moony, today's her birthday, we're going to celebrate like we planned, she is not going to bed. It took me long enough to bring her out of it."

Remus shot Sirius a glare and said, "She has temperature, idiot!" Immediately Sirius too was looking at her concerned, he went over to her and kissed her forehead too. Sirius sighed, "Alright pup, up you go in your bed!"

Alex had to admit that she didn't feel really good but never the less she wanted to celebrate her twelfth birthday with her uncle and godfather, playing Quiddich and other games, eating loads of cake and then maybe visit a magical town. At the end they always would just sit on the couch comfortably and look through pictures, while they drank "Uncle Sirius special hot-chocolate".

"No, please, I want to play with you!", Alex protested, "I'm not feeling ill! Please Siri?" She gave her godfather her best puppy dogs eyes and he looked and her sadly and then turned to Remus. "You know, Remus, if she is saying that-"

"SIRIUS!", Remus warned, "She is ill, we have to look after her, and it's really irresponsible not to worry and ignore her fever just because we want to have a good day and fun!"

Sirius glared suddenly at his best friend, "You mean I'm not a responsible godfather?" Alex couldn't do anything else then you look from her godfather to Remus, feeling really bad. She hadn't mean to make them fight over her. A sudden sharp pain shot through her scare and she clapped both her head on her head and screamed while she fell on her knees. The fight was forgotten at once and both Sirius and Remus was on either one side of her looking really worried. The pain in her scare vanished as fast as it had come but she was shaking furiously. Sirius clenched his arms around her and Alex head fell on his neck while he brought her to her bed. "It's alright, Prongslet, we're here", he whispered in her ear. She relaxed a little and curled up in his arms. Sirius laid her gently on the bed and she clinched her arms around her stuffed stag immediately . Remus tucked her carefully in and she felt the warmth of the blanket storming through her body but she still shook. Her uncle had also a small cup on his head and moved it to her lips, "That will help you, sweetheart, drink it up."

Alex smelled a disgusting scent and Remus chuckled a little, "Sorry, cub, I know it's awful but it will really help with the fever. When you wake up we'll celebrate your birthday I promise." Alex nodded, Remus had never broken his promise, never, she trusted him and brought the cup to her lips and drank everything up. Sirius caressed her red hair softly and asked, " Is it anywhere else hurting, pup?"

Alex eyes closed a little, "No Siri, I just have headache and I'm a little cold." Sirius kissed the top of her head before he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Alex. He mumbled something and a great wave of warmth surrounded Alex and she sighed happily. "Thanks, Uncle Remus, thanks Uncle Sirius"

Before the men left the room, the both kissed Alex head. "Oh and by the way pup.", Sirius smiled down at her, "Happy Birthday"

His goddaughter smiled a little before she whispered, "Thanks, Siri." Sirius and Remus went to the kitchen, the door of Alex' room stayed open though, in case she had a nightmare or needed something. Alex felt in a deep sleep and didn't even wake up all the times Sirius and Remus poked a head in her room to make sure she was alright, and she didn't even wake up all the times her family touched her forehead, to make sure the fever was going down.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a monster!

_**Hello guys here come the next chapter :D **_

_**I hope you liked the last one (well for those who hadn't already read it)**_

_**Please leave a review and a Follow, I am generally so frustrated right now because my stories got removed and you could really build me up with reviews. I just want to hear your opinion.**_

_**Bye**_

_**Bene xx**_

**I'm a monster!**

6 year old Alexandra Potter climbed out from her bed, her stag under her arm and she left her room in the middle of the night. She went silently to the living room and wanted to wait for Sirius and Remus to come back.

"Alex?", someone called out from the couch. It was Tonks. Seconds before she had been laying on the couch reading a book when she saw a small shadow on the door. "Dora?"

"Hey, little one. Why are you up?"

Alex went to the couch and climbed up on it. "I can't sleep", the little girl answered, looking down. Tonks pulled her gently to her. "Why not?" Tonks had babysat Alex on every full moon and they had grown important to each other.

"Siri and Remmy are not here.", Alex finally said. Tonks sighed, it would be for everyone so much easier if Remus would tell her that he was a werewolf but he refused. Remus loved his little cub deeply and she had heard a lot of stories from werewolves to know that they are dangerous. What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she was scared of him, like every other human? Or refused to speak or live with him ? He wouldn't have the strength to bear this, it would reap his heart apart if Alex wouldn't love him anymore. "They'll be here soon, don't worry."

Alex struggled before she asked again, "But what if not? What if they won't come back again?" Small teardrops were welling in Alex hazel eyes.

Tonks didn't know what to say and Alex asked suddenly, "Why are they not telling me where they always go, Dora?"

Tonks looked really uncomfortable, she was not the right person to explain this to the little girl. "I don't now, Lexi. Do you want to read a book with me?" Tonks changed the subject.

Alex sighed sadly but nodded.

On the next morning when Sirius and Remus stumbled in their house, Remus immediately went to his room and crashed into his bed. The house was silent, Alex and Tonks were apparently still asleep. Sirius went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee, he wanted to relax a little in the living room before he too went to his bed. He was surprised as he entered the living room, there on the sofa were on one side Tonks sleeping, on the other side it was Alex curled up with a pillow and her black stag. Sirius yawned and got to the couch, he carried Alex softly on his arms, careful not to wake her and carried her to her room. As soon as he entered her room and laid her gently on the bed, her eyes flickered open and as she recognized Sirius, she immediately smiled at him jumped in his arms sleepily. "Siri, you're back", she whispered in his ear. Sirius hugged her back and stroked her head. "Of course I am, Prongslet." She pulled herself away from him and looked him in the eyes, "Is uncle Moony back too?"

Sirius kissed her head and smiled at her, "He is, pup." Sirius yawned again and Alex noticed how tired he was. "You should sleep, Siri." Sirius chuckled at said, "You too honey, it still early to be up."

Alex shrugged, "M'kay." Sirius closed the door behind himself after he had tucked his little goddaughter in her bed.  
Even one hour later Alex laid wide awake in her bed. She had been thinking the whole time. She knew that something was wrong every time when they went away for two days. Her uncle Remus laid mostly the whole next day in his bed and Sirius was really caring about him and didn't pull pranks on him and didn't tease him during this time. Alex had noticed how pale he was always was, he seemed really ill and weak but she never asked him. I have too, she decided and leaved her room. Alex stood in front of Remus' room for minutes before she actually opened it silently. She poked her head into the room, Remus was breathing deeply and looked pale. Alex took a closer step to his bed and took instantly a sharp breath as she noticed a scare on one of his arms. She was sure that it hadn't been there before. She must have made a noise because Remus moved in his sleep, he winced as he moved his arm and then saw Alex.

"Lexi? What are you doing in here, cub?"

Alex gaze was still fixed on his arm as she answered. "I-I wanted to t-talk to y-you"

He breathed slowly and asked, "About what, sweetheart?" Alex looked down and shivered from one foot to another. "I-I wanted to know if-if you couldtellmewhereyouanduncleSiriusalwaysgo"

Remus looked at her tiredly but was still patient, "Could you repeat that cub? I didn't catch the last bit."

Alex was still looking at the ground, sometimes her gaze fixed on the new scare, making her insides ache. Who did that to Remus, who did hurt him so badly.

She swallowed and repeated, this time slower, "I wanted to know if you could tell me where you and uncle Sirius always go"

Remus froze suddenly and looked even more tired and pale then he had been minutes before. "Alex-"

"Uncle Remus please!"

"Alex-"

Alex took a closer step to him and looked at him worried, "Who did that to you, Moony?"

Remus knew she was talking about his fresh wound on his arm, he had observed her while she had been looking on his arm. "Nobody, cub. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Alex looked at him sternly, " Uncle Remus it's bleeding a little! Who did hurt you like this?"

Remus saw the tears in her eyes and moved a little further in his bed so she could climb in. She did exactly that and snuggled into his chest and wrapped her tiny arms around him. Remus looked at her and felt really happy, considering that it was the night after the full moon. He stroked her hair softly while he felt her breath making his chest warmer. Remus scratched all his bravery and told himself that sooner or later he would have to do that. Instantly he felt cold inside as he imagined her reaction in his head, running away from him, pushing him away and feeling scared of him like he would be her biggest enemy. "Lexi pup. The reason why your uncle Sirius and me always go away on- on special days in the month is that...that...I-I I'm a were wolf"

Remus closed his eyes in horror, he had done it, but he didn't want to look in her eyes and see the disappointment but what would be million times worse, he didn't want to see anxiety in her bright hazel eyes. While he buried his head in the pillow he felt that Alex was still looking at him. "I'll leave as soon as possible-"

"No, please don't! You want to leave us Uncle Remus? Please don't do that, please.", Alex clenched her arms as tight as possible around him and cried in his chest. Remus looked at the shaking girl surprised and asked with a shaking voice, "Don't you want me to-to leave? Are you not scared of me?"

Alex looked up, tears running down her cheeks, "Of course not, I love you ,Remmy." She snuggled really close to him again and hold his arm like she feared he would go away right now. Remus looked at her sadly, "Alex you don't understand! I'm really d-dangerous! I could hurt you, if I would do that I would never forgive myself. I-I'm a m-monster!" The man didn't know where he got the sudden energy to speak, let alone tell his 'niece' that he was a werewolf.

Alex shook her head firmly, making her long burgundy hair wave around her, "You are NOT dangerous! Remmy you would never hurt me! I know that, I just know that you would never hurt me, and you are definitely NOT a Monster! Besides you won't go anywhere" After her speech she laid her head on his chest and felt suddenly really tired. He started stroking her hair gently like he always did and kissed her head. "I love you, cub. I hope you will always know that."

"Love you too Rem, besides don't worry about anything, Siri and I will take care of you. I promise." A nice silence filled the room but Alex broke it again. She looked up at Remus from her place and asked. "Uncle Remus?"

Remus smiled at her warmly, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Does it hurt?"

Remus sighed, "Being a werewolf or the transformation itself?"

Alex thought a moment before she responded, "Both."

Remus pulled the girl closer to him and answered truthfully, "Well, yes it does. But sometimes the fact that I am a werewolf hurt more than the transformation. The fact that some people hate you for no reason and push you away and then you're all alone."

Alex smiled at her uncle and kissed his cheek softly as she saw his frustration but also his sadness in his eyes, "I won't ever let you alone, Moony. I promise."

With these words she turned her back to his chest, closed her eyes and Remus laid an arm around her, pulled her closer to him. How could someone possibly be so much like her mother and father?

When Sirius came to look where Alex had gone, he found them snuggled up together and smiled at them. He took a picture of them and thought, "SO much blackmail material when she's a teenager and we are the embarrassing uncles!"

_**Please write also in the Review section if you have a wish,question etc about the fanfic.**_

_**:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3: Please don't disown me!

_**Chapter four is coming guys! BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! PLEASE? OR FOLLOW; THAT WOULD BE SOO LOVELY AND GREAT.**_

_**LOVE YOU**_

_**BENE XX**_

**Please don't disown me!**

"Remus you don't understand!", Sirius exclaimed while the small family had dinner. "The majority of all the Slytherin's turned bad!"

Remus rolled his eyes while ten year old Alex looked from her Plate to Sirius, then to Remus and then again to her plate. "This still doesn't mean that all the Slytherins are bad!"

Sirius snorted, "Alright, what about the Malfoy's? My family?Crabbe? Goyle? My family, Remus! The Nott's, Avery! My family! Snivellus! My family-"

"I got it Sirius", Remus said annoyed but Sirius continued, " They were all bad."

Alex giggled when Sirius said "My family" four times and Sirius winked at her shortly. On the table was a short silence and Sirius sneered with a dark face, "Honestly, it is just a shame to be a Slytherin, I would disown my children if they would get sorted there." Remus didn't comment it and just rolled his eyes while Alex froze. Disown? A sudden fear spread her body. She was going to go to Hogwarts in about a month, what if she got sorted into Slytherin and not into Gryffindor like Sirius always said? Would he disown her too? Sirius always talked about how she was going to be a great Gryffindor just like her mum and dad. She was sure that it would kill him if she would be a Slytherin, like every other dark family, death eaters and like Voldemort. Maybe he didn't want her anymore and she had to live with the Dursley's? She would never see them again, they probably would hate her. _I would disown my children. I would disown my children._ She repeated his words a lot of times in her head.

Alex pushed her plate with her favourite dish away and looked down a little.

"Whasamatter, pup?", Sirius asked with a full mouth. She swallowed hard and stood up, "I'm done"

She ran immediately to her room and Remus shouted after her, "Alex! Lexi, you didn't eat!"

Remus and Sirius shared a confused. "What was that?", asked Sirius.

"I don't know!", answered Remus with a frown written on his face. "I'm done, too. I'll go and speak with her", Sirius said and stood up and immediately headed for his goddaughter's room. When he stood in front of it, he knocked and entered the room.

Alex was lying on the bed, reading a book. Sirius smiled at the sight of it. It is only Remus fault that his goddaughter loved books. Alex looked up and the door opened. When she saw Sirius she stiffened a little and fixed her eyes again on the book. Sirius studied her expressions and noticed that she was a little pale and avoided his eyes.

"Lex?"

Nothing.

"Alex?"

Again nothing. Sirius grew impatient and sat on the edge of her bed. "Alex, speak to me, what's the matter with you?", he asked softly.

"Nothing", she whispered and he had difficulties hearing her and leaned forward. "Why didn't you eat then?"

"I'm not hungry!", she said shortly.

"You should eat, pup!", he tried gently.

"I said, I'm NOT hungry!", she shouted. Sirius eyes got wide, not at her words but at the tone they had when she spoke to him. She sounded cold, like she wanted to push him away. Sirius sighed, took the book from her hands and closed it.

"What are you doing?", she asked. "Give me my book back!"

"What going on?", he asked and ignored her question.

"Give me my book", she nearly yelled but Sirius could see the sadness and the frustration in her eyes. "Uncle Moony gave it to me.", she finally said again. "It's mine."

Sirius took a deep breath and said coolly, "I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't listen! Alex I'm asking for the last time now, why are you acting like this?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS; AND NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!", she cried loudly. "I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

Sirius eyes got wide, since they had gotten her from the Dursley's, now nearly 5 years, she had never, never spoken to him like that. She too looked at him shocked, "I-I...Siri.."

He gave her the book back and went out of the room, trying his hardest not to show his hurt.

"What happened?", Remus asked from the dinning room. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know"

"_Alexandra Potter", McGonagall spoked loud and clear. Alex stumbled forward, trying to ignore the whispered which followed her._

"_Potter?!"_

"_Potter did she say?"_

"_The Alexandra Potter?"_

_Alex grabbed the speaking hat and sat it on her head._

"_Ah Alexandra Potter, I've been wondering when I would have the honour to sort you."_

_Alex swallowed and shivered in the chair. "Well let's see then...Hmm difficult really difficult", the hat whispered. "Plenty of courage I see. Not bad mind either, Smart girl, cheeky mouth, you take after your father. But never the less in some sort you aren't like him or your mother. You're cunning."_

"_No, please don't", Alex thought. "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin."_

_The hat laughed softly in her ear, "My dear, you can't just wish were to be sorted in and where not. You're perfect for Slytherin, you have everything to be great there, it all there in your head."_

_Alex could feel the tears in her eyes as the hat suddenly screamed to the whole hall, "SLYTHERIN!"_

_The scene suddenly changed._

"_Siri, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I tried, please, don't do that"_

_In front of her stood her godfather Sirius and also Remus. They looked odd, had funny expressions on their faces but then started glaring at her. They surroundings were cloudy. _

"_There no other way out of this Alexandra", Sirius spoke. Why did he call her Alexandra? He never did just when she did something wrong. _

"_We don't want you anymore!", Remus said, his normal soft and kind voice cold. _

"_I'm going to disown you!", Sirius said louder. _

"_No please", Alex whined, tears springing in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

"Alex..Alex cub wake up."

"_You'll live with the Dursley's again and I hope they don't treat you good because you don't deserve anything else! You're just a shame for me and everyone and no one is ever going to love you!"_

_The tears ran now freely down the small girls cheeks._

"Alex..."

"_Please don't..."_

"_You don't deserve anything better, you're just an ungrateful freak, the Dursley's were right."_

"Lexi, pup..."

"_No..", Alex cried. "Siri...Remmy... Please don't to that"_

"Alex, it's just a nightmare, wake up. sweetheart"

"_Don't call us that!", spatted Sirius with a grimace, "We're not your guardian's anymore and will never be again, you're dark just like every other Slytherin! You choose you side! We don't want you anymore, we don't love you anymore."_

"Alex..."

_Alex heart sank. Why did Remus and Sirius do that with her, they had told her that they loved her. Now Sirius had disowned her. Alex fell on her knees and continued sobbing._

"ALEX!"

Alex was shaking in her bed and sobbing furiously. Remus and Sirius were each on one side of her bed and she continued crying. Sirius hugged her to him and she cried in his t-shirt, soaking it with tears. Remus was rubbing her back softly, both men couldn't remember Alex having a nightmare. Just in the first year they had got her, she had had nearly every night a bad dream.

"It's alright, cub", Remus whispered soothingly, "We're here."

Alex sobbed in Sirius chest again and stuttered while she cried and hugged him really tight, "Siri, please don't do that, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry, I didn't want to, please don't do that."

There it was, the sentence that Sirius and Remus had heard while she had a nightmare and had made Sirius feel bad. His little pup had a nightmare about him?

"Do what, Prongslet?", Sirius asked gently and stroked her hair while her head was still buried in his chest.

She looked up at him with watery eyes and answered, "Please don't disown me"

Sirius paled instantly and shared a shocked look with Remus. "What...Why do you think I would ever do that, honey.?", ´Sirius chocked looking at her desperately. "You-You said you would disown your children if they get sorted into Slytherin? What if that happened to me? What if I'm a Slytherin, that you and Uncle Moony will hate me and I have to-to live with the Dursley's again and-"

"Alex..Alex pup, calm down at first okay.", Sirius spoke softly. "And now listen to me: What I said was absolute nonsense, I would never disown you, and I would never hate you, because I love you too much for that, and I – we – certainly will never – never again let you with the Dursley's."

"But what if...what if I'm a Slytherin and then-"

Remus kissed her head softly and said, "Then Slytherin is going to win a clever, brilliant and beautiful witch."

Alex was still crying as she repeated her question, "A-and you won't send me to the Dursley's again?"

"Of course not, cub", Remus sighed at stroked a tear from her cheek.

Alex frowned a little and her tears stopped, she looked at Sirius then at Remus and back again. "Really?"

"Really", Remus and Sirius said together. Alex laid again on her bed and snuggled into her big pillow. "Uncle Siri?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I' sorry that I shouted at you."

"It's okay, pup."

Remus smiled down at her and kissed her temple, "Sleep, now cub. It's really late."

Alex closed her eyes and when the men heard her breathing regularly and deeply, they left the room with a small smiled toward her.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding?

_**This is the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy it and please guys remember to leave a review when you finished. It means soo much to me :)**_

_**Bene xx**_

**Wedding?**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin loved their goddaugher with all their heart, they would never give her up for anything in the world, not for the best broom in the world, a great amount of galleons and not even for Honeydukes best chocolate. They were everyday really thankful that they could persuade Dumbledore to let Alex live with them and not with the Dursley's. Both men couldn't imagine a life without her.

"Hey, Siri, hey Remmy.", Alex came in the living room with a wide grin, challenging her fathers. "Where were you, sweetheart?", Remus asked, not taking his eyes from the book in his hands. Alex slumped into the large chair opposite from where Sirius and Remus were sitting. "I did my homework for history of magic, and thought I'd come to you and hang out a little with my favourite men in the world."

Remus frowned, "Alright, what did you do?"

Alex chuckled a little and said, "Nothing, can't I come and stay with you without you thinking that I did something.?" "Not really, no. You always did something when you are speaking with us in this sweet voice and big eyes", Sirius chuckled and Remus nodded firmly. Alex mock pouted, "Oi, what do you think of me Siri?"

Her guardians had noticed the glint in her eyes and Sirius asked amused, "What are you up to, little devil?"

She grinned wider and said, "Me? I'm up to nothing of course!"

Remus snorted from his book and his lips twitched amused as he felt Alex' glare on him. Alex suddenly got really nervous, she ran a hand through her dark red hair and scratched a neck.

"Er...", she started nervously. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

Remus and Sirius frowned, they heard her "I-am-really-serious-about-this-voice" and turned to her. Remus laid his book aside, Sirius did the same to a Quiddich magazine. "Go on then, pup", Sirius smiled at her.

Alex looked a little down and finally started, "Er...do you have next Saturday – er – free?"

Remus and Sirius shared a confused look, "Yeah, why?", her godfather answered.

Alex again rubbed her neck and stuttered, "Well, Rigel and I were planning on...on – er – you know, we wanted the wedding to be on Saturday!"

Remus and Sirius looked like their world had crashed together. Sirius hands shook a little, Remus got pale and his eyes wide while Sirius looked like he was getting a heart attack every second.

"W-We-edding?"

"Wha..? Oh my god, Alex you...you're sixteen...you-you c-can't..."

"Before you say anything else, please hear me out.", Alex pleaded. "Rigel and I planned already everything, the wedding will be in Vegas, seeing as I'm only sixteen. Moreover we know each other since one month, he's the right person, I just know it, you said yourself that he's a good guy and we love each other, I think this is the most that counts. He said he will spent the rest of my life together with me."

Alex looked down, to hide her twitching lips, she knew she couldn't hold it any longer. While Remus and Sirius couldn't speak, their tongues stocked somewhere between horrified and completely scared. Their thoughts were interrupted when Alex went on, "Besides, we think it is the best, not just for us, but also because for the baby, I mean the Pregnancy-"

"PREGNANCY?"

"BABY?"

"Actually, it is "babies", I'm getting twins.", she added and congratulated herself in her mind for such a brilliant idea.

Remus looked near tears, his book had fallen on the floor and he didn't pay attention to it and Sirius jumped up, went to the kitchen and came back with a trembling glass full of firewhiskey. He drank it up at, filled it up again and drank it again all up. He couldn't stand on his feet and instantly crashed again on the couch, how could something like that have happen? Why were they punished? Alex, a daughter to them, was sixteen, pregnant and wanted apparently to marry someone she knew since one month! Pregnant! PREGNANT WITH TWINS!

It was too much for Alex. She couldn't hold it anymore, Remus looking pale and like he wanted to cry any minute, Sirius with clenched fists, the small glass still shaking in his hand and both with horror, shock and anxiety written on their faces. She burst out laughing and clenched one arm her stomach with the other she wiped her tears away, which had started to run down her cheeks. "Merlin- you – should – see your – faces -!", she gasped breathless between her laughter. "PRICELESS!" The young girl crashed on the floor and continued laughing while Remus and Sirius looked at her with wide eyes.

"Tonks was right", Alex choked, not getting enough breath, "You _are_ easy!"

After some minutes in which she had laughed still laying on the floor, calmed down but then again burst out in uncontrollable giggles which had lead again to big laughter, Remus and Sirius didn't say anything. They were looking at the young teenager with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. They shock soon turned into anger and also alleviation. As soon as she calmed down again she sat on chair and noticed Remus extraordinary serious looking face and Sirius glare.

"Uh-Oh", she thought desperately, they expressions had wiped her big grin from her face, "I'm a goner!"

"Er...Siri? Remmy?", she tried sweetly just to get more glares back, "You know I love you, right?"

Sirius took a deep breath and growled, "Grounded!"

Alex looked at them desperately from the couch. "Grounded!", Remus repeated

"For the rest of your life!", Sirius had gotten his loud voice back.

"Even then you still would be grounded", Remus said grimly. Alex groaned at her 'uncle' and godfather, "I was just joking a little, I didn't know you'd buy it like that!"

"You're still grounded!", Sirius said again.

Alex rubbed her face, wishing she hadn't scared her guardian's like that. She knew how overprotective they were of her! They had always chased boys from her, hearing the message that she wanted to marry and was pregnant with twins, probably killed them. She stood up to leave when Sirius shouted at her, "AND DON'T YOU DARE DOING THAT EVER AGAIN! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

She sighed and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Where you belong

_**Hello guys :D**_

_**Thanks a lot for everyone who is reading my story and also following it. I really appreciate that but it would be like 500 times cooler if you could always just leave a short review :) Please? Pretty Please? **_

_**Just write down: **_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**Didn't you like it?**_

_**Do you have any ideas or wishes for a chapter? **_

_**Do you have questions? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! PLEASE LET A REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING!**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**Bene xx**_

* * *

**Where you belong**

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts, school for Witchcraft and Wizardy, looking concerned at the two men in front of him. One of them, tall with curled, long black hair and bluish-grey eyes, which were full of anger.

The other one looked older than he actually was, also tall, some small scars on his face, while his amber eyes flashed with anger, too. But both of them, also feeling concerned, afraid and helpless.

"What do you mean, mistreated? Y-You said, it was for her own good! You said they will treat her good, YOU SAID THAT-", suddenly the black haired man found his voice, not managing to stay quiet.

"Sirius calm down!", warned the other man, sitting next to him.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Remus! We wanted to take her, we are like her uncles and I'm her godfather and all we wanted was a lovely life for her and with her! BUT YOU-", he continued looking at the headmaster. "YOU SAID THAT IT WOULD BE THE BEST FOR HER TO LIVE WITH HER RELATIVES AND NOW, 4 YEARS LATER YOU "SUDDENLY" REALISED THAT SHE WAS ALL THE TIME MISTREATED?"

On his feet Sirius looked furiously at the old man.

"Sirius I-", Professor Dumbledore wanted to explain but was interrupted.

"We are going to take Alex from this horrible Muggels. NOW! I don't care what you think, we will protect and love her, she is going to live with us-", the man started yelling and pointing with his finger at the old headmaster.

"SIRIUS! That's what I actually wanted you ask you.", Albus Dumbledore looked at them calm.

Remus and Sirius looked at him at first shocked and disbelieving, then they looked at each other and started smiling.

"Re-Really?", Remus managed to say and started laughing hard. "We are allowed to raise James and Lily's daughter?! Sirius, Sirius, Lexi will live with us-"

"When can we take her?", Sirius asked smiling brightly. He was excited like never before and forgot that he actually was angry. Finally they were allowed to take Alex home. She belonged to them.

"How about now?"

"Where are we going to live?"

"You know that we will punish the Dursley's for what they've done to my little goddaughter?"

Remus didn't forget so easily that Dumbledore had put her in this house. The werewolf turned bitterly to the old headmaster and said while his voice shook with fury, "You should have let us take her from the beginning on! We knew that she would never feel home there and you just put her in this house! It nearly killed us when you did that!"

"SIRIUS, REMUS! BOYS please calm down." They watched the Professor carefully as he continued, "I made a wrong decision. A really bad one, I should have let you two take Alexandra and not give her to the Dursley's. If I would have done that, she wouldn't have suffered so much in the last years. I'm sorry." Sirius and Remus saw the pain in Dumbledore's eyes, they stayed quiet, though.

"That's why I ordered you to come here. You two are Alex's Godfathers-"

Remus interrupted him, "I'm not her godfather, just Sirius is."

Sirius waggled with his hands impatiently, "James and Lily wanted us both to be her godfather's Remus. They and I don't care what the ministry think, and Alex won't either, you're her godfather too."

Remus smiled at his friend, "Thank you, Sirius"

Dumbledore continued, "Anyway, gentlemen,... I believe, no...I am SURE that you will care for her and love her like your own daughter. She needs protective hands right now, and I think that is the most important thing to concentrate on. Do you want to care for little Alexandra?"

"IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A QUESTION?", Sirius yelled happily. "Of course, we would love to.", added Remus with a big smile.  
Suddenly his smile disappeared and pain and sadness were shown on his face. He turned to Sirius and said, "Padfoot. I-I can't do that."

"What are you talking about Moony? You love Lexi even now. What about when she lives with us? Imagine her when-"

"Of course it's not because I don't want her! Or that I don't love her." Sirius looked confused at his friend and turned to Dumbledore for help. The old man was watching every move of Remus. Lupin started looking at his shoes, as he tried to hide the tears in his amber eyes. "I c-c-could hurt h-her!", he mumbled. "I would never excuse myself if I hurt her Padfoot. ! My condition -"

"Remus please don't be stupid-"Sirius started frustrated but was cut off from Dumbledore, "Remus, my boy, I thought of everything.", Dumbledore started to explain. "I've got a lovely house for you three. There's a room just for you, you'll use this once a month. Of course it is protected with a lot of different charms. Besides some friends of mine, which are healers offered to make you every month a Wolfsbane-Potion. So you will keep a clear mind, even when you turn into a werewolf."

Remus suddenly raised his head, looking again happy. "Thank you, Professor"

"Honestly, sometimes I really am concerned about you Moony, I thought you were the smart one from us two! Your ideas and opinions on some things and topics are just crazy! DO you really think I'm going to make this without you?", Sirius laughed.

"Let's go and get, Alex", Remus smirked at his friend.

They headed towards the office, greeted Dumbledore and apparated to Privet Drive, number four.

"Moony, wait! What if...what if she doesn't like me? What if she turned out to be exactly like the Dursley's? Wh-what if this was all an misunderstanding and she doesn't even want to come with us?", Sirius explained his fears to his friend desperately while they stood in front of the Muggles house.

"Padfoot calm down. She loved you when she was a baby. Do you remember her when she giggled?Besides you are really good with children which I personally can't understand.", Remus said jokingly. He also had his fears but the thought of the Dursley's abusing their goddaughter was horrible and made them feel guilty.

"Thank you Moony. You everytime know, how to cheer people up."

Sirius Black slowly moved his hand to the door and knocked.

A fat, young boy, at the age of 6 years opened the door and asked rude "What do you want, strange people?"

In the background the two wizards heard a high pitched voice , "Diddyskins honeypupsi. How often has mummy told you not to open the do-" , she stopped talking at the moment she noticed two stranger at her door.

"Wh-What do you want here?", she stammered. Immediately she noticed their robes and wands. Furthermore she remembered seeing them once with Lily's husband.

"Hello ma'am. We're here because of Alex.", Remus answered politely.

"HERE IS NO Alex! WE DON'T HAVE FREAKS." She hesitated to close the door but Sirius stopped the front door with his strong hands, which made Petunia scream "VERNON!".

Her husband, who looked rather like a whale than a human, appeared in the in floor, where, now, Remus and Sirius both stood. They both had their wands raised and pointed with them at the couple.

"Where's she? Where is Alex?"

They paled but still didn't answer.

"Do you really want us to use our wands, Dursley?", Remus asked, his eyes lightning.

"We'll gave you 3 seconds. When you still won't tell us where our goddaughter is, then WE'RE GOING TO BLOW YOU IN HUNDRED PIECES!", Sirius helped his friend.

"One"

"Two"

Vernon Dursley got even paler and screamed, "TAKE HER! TAKE THE UNGRATEFUL BRAT, SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW MUCH LUCK SHE HAD WITH US. THIS UNGRATEFUL FREAK SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH HER PARENTS!"

Before Sirius could even realise what he just had said, Remus quickly went over to him, and caused him to the floor with just one beat in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT OUR GODDAUGHTER! DON'T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT JAMES AND LILY LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

If they wouldn't be in a serious situation, Sirius would have laughed hard, Remus beating someone, never, but they had to find Alex.

They searched in the whole house and couldn't find her. Until Dudley pointed with his fat finger at the stairs.

The searched everywhere and suddenly saw the small cupboard under the stairs.

"Alohomora", Sirius quickly opened the door and got the nearly a heart attack. On the ground was a small child, curled up. Her eyes were wet and she looked scared to Sirius and Remus. She looked very thin, though.

Sirius knelt down to an eye-level with her the noticed the fear and how she had fast flinched away, ignoring her pain. _"She thinks I am going to hurt her. Oh,Alex, my Prongslet, what did they do to you?" _

"Hello Alex. My name is Sirius and this is a very good friend of mine, Remus. We were very very good friends of your parents Prongslet. You don't have to be afraid of us, okay?"

She just looked them in the eyes. They somehow seemed familiar to her, she thought to remember the black haired man spun her around in the air while the other man read to her. Was it true? Or just a strange dream?

"Do you know why we're here, Lexi?"

She shyly shook her head. lightly

"We are going to take you away from here. To a better home. You're going to live with us Alex, do you want that?", Sirius explained soft.

"Really?", her eyes widened and Sirius and Remus chuckled in amazement.

"Of course, Prongslet. Come on.", he went to her tu pick her up but she just flinched against the wall and sobbed.

"No please, I'm sorry. Don't hit me. I'm sorry, I'm s-s-s-ooryy. ple-e-easee", tears started running down the five year old's cheeks.

Now also Remus went down to her and smiled gently at her. "Alex, sweetheart don't be afraid. We won't . Never."

"We promise you that we will never ever hit you, will ever protect you"

The little girl looked at the confused but then nodded. "Now would you allow me to pick you up so we can go home?", Sirius tried again.

Alex thought and though and then nodded slowly. Sirius took her but she still wasn't relaxed. The girls wasn't used to gentle and soft touch. "_We will teach her that. Remus and I, we will teach her what hugs mean and family love. She soon will forget her life at the Dursley's."_


	6. Chapter 6: Late night cookies!

_**Ladies and gentlemen, **_

_**let us take a minute to apploud to everyone who had been reading and following this Story. I love also everyone who marked is a Favourite. But I am especially thankfull for my REVIEWER WAREWOLFPRINCESS! WUHHUUU:D **_

_**Sooo well here comes the next chapter, I already prepared the other so don't worry I will upload...well as long as you FOLLOW REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!**_

_**Let's FOCUSE on the story, because you had been waiting for it so we should be FOCUSED on that. I like FOCUSING. (I am sure you'll figure out what I mean when you search maybe for knew stories? Who knows? I love FOCUSING on reading especially on "Reading the Harry Potter Books :))**_

_**Bye and lots of love**_

_**Bene xx aka **_

* * *

**Late night cookies**

Alex stumbled from her bed to the door of her room. She poked her head in the floor cautionally. She didn't hear anything, the whole house was silent. When she was sure enough that nobody was in the kitchen, she tiptoed in there and started grinning when she closed the door behind her. It was perfect. Sirius and Remus were both sleeping in their room and they thought she was too. It was her chance. They would never know that it was her.  
At first she searched everywhere for them and couldn't find them but soon she noticed the big plate with the chocolate cookies on the highest kitchen cabinet. She suppressed a loud groan. Remus, she thought, you are really smart. She was sure that Remus had known she would try to eat more than she was allowed. Honestly just three cookies a day? Her uncle Remus said that she couldn't sleep if she was packed with a lot of sugar and therefore didn't let her eat more.  
"He's talking", the girl thought grimily.  
Alex knew that he was true, but who cared if she couldn't sleep until late in the night, the seven year old thought.

Alex stretched herself as much as she could and even stood on her tiptoes, but there wasn't any chance for her to reach the plate. Maybe in some years, when she grew a few inches or when she was older, but now, no chance. This time she really groaned but then clapped her hand on her mouth and looked worriedly at the kitchen door and waited a few minutes

One second she thought about just letting it be and go again to sleep but one glance at the cookies and she didn't give up. Alex reached for the chair, placed it directly in front of the kitchen cabinet and climbed up at it. As soon as she stretched her arms high and stood on her tiptoes again, but this time on the chair, she could nearly reach the plate with her tips of the fingers. She tried harder and didn't even notice someone coming into the kitchen, looking at her surpried.

**A few minutes ago:**

Remus couldn't sleep, even though he was completely tired. In a few day, the full moon was going to come and he noticed the way he lost his energy. After some minutes of tossing and turning from one side to another in the bed he decided to get himself a tea from the kitchen. He was nearly at the kitchen door when he heard someone groan louldy in the kitchen. It sounded a lot like the voice of Alex but she had been sleeping! Before he and Sirius had went to bed they had made sure that she was sleeping. "She twisted us around her little fingers, this little devil", he thought and went really slow and silent towards the kitchen door. He was happy that he had heard her seconds before because he would have thought that he was dreaming at the sight of her. She was standing on a chair, stretching herself as much as she could and tried desperately to reach something. She didn't even take notice of him and he went to her and stood directly behind her.

Normal view:

Alex started jumping up a little in the chair, "Come on!", she whispered, her tongue pressed between her lips. She was braver now and jumped higher, "Come on, you bloody thing!", she cursed under her breath and was happy that Remus wasn't anywhere near her, he would have lectured at least ten minutes about swearing.

She tried it again and this time she reached the end of the plate and cheered silently until-

"How often did I tell you not to swear, Alexandra?"

After this everything happened really fast. Alex made a high noise like a high pitched mouse, twirled around with eyes wide in shock just to see Remus standing behind her, his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. She had pulled the plate with her and landed with a loud crash on the floor, the cookies laying all over the kitchen floor with the sharp broken pieces of the glass plate. The chair shook a little and she lost her balance and slipped from the kitchen equipment with a loud scream. She prepared herself to feel the small crash and and the hurt but she found herself in strong arms, warmth and the familiar scent of Remus surrounding her as she pressed her to himslef and n his chest. She thought she could hear his heart pounding hardly in his chest.

"I got you, sweetheart", Remus said anxiously too, "I got you." Alex breathed hard and shook a little and stayed in Remus' rescuing arms and he kissed her head, for the first time realizing how much he had shocked her. She could have injured herself really bad, if it wouldn't have been for his good reflexes, all over the floor were sharp glass pieces. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, cub"

"I'm sorry, too uncle Remus."

He hold her still against him, "You scared me to death, I thought you would hurt yourself!"

Alex snuggled completely in his arms and said, "You rescued me, Uncle Moony."

A loud bang of the kitchen door and they both turned to it. Sirius stood there in his night shirt and pyjamas and looked worried. "What was the loud cra-", he started but then she all the cookies and glass pieced on the floor. "Merlin, Lexi, are you all right?"

Alex looked a little scared to Sirius and told them everything while she looked on the ground in shame. When she was done Sirius took her from Remus' arms and hugged her. "You could have badly injured yourself!"

Alex laid her head on his neck and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry."

The girl turned to Remus to see that he was looking still pale and anxious, "I'm grounded, right?"

Remus looked at her sternly, "You can bet your life on that!" Alex sighed and closed her eyes on Sirius neck, "Great."

"Sorry, Prongslet", Sirius whispered to her. "Next time you want cookies, just come to me"

Remus heard him, his hearing getting more sensible as the full moon came nearer, "Sirius!"

"Just joking Moony.", Sirius said and took Alex to her bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Curiosity

_**This is the next chapter I planned to upload. I really hope you like this and also the previous chapters. It would be really great if you could let me know by leaving a review after reading. So don't forget to REVIEW when you finished!**_

_**Besides I wanted to know if you guys had any ideas from me... like do you want me to write about a certain situation? With a boy? Or them fighting etc... just let me know. I want to kind of write by request.**_

_**So...here comes the chapter you had been waiting for.**_

_**Bye and lots of love to everyone,**_

_**Bene xx**_

_**P.S. REVIEW! REQUEST! REVIEW! REQUEST! DO IT! CMON!**_

* * *

**Curiosity**

Alex was going between her uncle and godfather, holding both of their hands tightly as they came back from the park and headed to their home.

"Did you have fun, cub?", asked Remus looking at the seven year old. Her hair was untidy, felt into her eyes while her cheeks were red from the time she had run and her clothes were a little dirty. Nevertheless she looked up at him happily and nodded with a big grin, "It was great! Can we come again tomorrow? Can we? Can we Uncle Sirius?"

The men laughed at her excitement and Sirius answered with a smug smile. "Maybe."

Alex hazel eyes went wide in shock. "Oh please uncle Sirius! I will be all good, do my homework and even eat all my vegetables, I swear!"

Remus smiled at her once again, "Of course we can come again, sweetheart."

Alex jumped in between them in happiness and laughed. As soon as she saw their home appear in front of them, but still some meters away, she immediately let go of their hands and started running towards it.

Sirius and Remus just looked at her and shook their heads in amusement. Suddenly Sirius had a frown on his face and asked his best friend, "Honestly, Remus how can a kid so much energy? I was sitting the whole time on the park bench while she ran around and now I'm feeling exhausted but she has the energy to run again!"

Remus nodded eagerly, "I know what you mean, I feeling a bit after the full moon, but if I'm going to see her giggling and her happy face, it's worth it."

Both men were walking slowly home, they could she that Alex had already reached their house. She looked at them impatiently and then suddenly shouted, "Come on you two! The door is closed! I have to go to the toilet!"

Sirius laughed at her loudly and Remus started walking faster. Sirius grinned widely and told Remus, "Don't know why you're bothering, Moony, I have the keys!"

Before Remus could say something they heard again Alex' whining voice, "Siri pleeeeeasee hurry!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and apparated right next to Alex, opened the door and she ran into the bathroom instantly. Sirius smiled after her but was taken back to reality when he felt pain in his shoulder. Remus had hit him hardly. "Idiot!", hissed Remus. "Someone could have seen you! What are you thinking, apparating in the middle of the day on a muggle street!" Sirius just rolled his eyes and went into their house, "Calm down, Moony. If someone would have seen us, we just would have obliviated them. That's it."

Remus mumbled something furiously under his breath and left for the bathroom too.

Later that day, they were all sitting around the table eating sandwiches, when Alex once again showed her curiosity and asked all of sudden in the air.

"Where do the babies come from?"

Sirius nearly chocked on his sandwich while Remus' eyes got wide and he stopped eating. Sirius was still coughing and his loud noises finally died down. He was a little red in his face and he shared a shocked look with Remus before they looked at Alex again. She was just looking at them with, big curious eyes and waited for an answer, not understanding their reactions.

"Wha...What?", Sirius asked anxiously. Maybe he had heard wrong?

Alex answered with a frown, "Didn't you see all those babies at the park? With their mums and dads? I mean, where do they come from?"

Remus cleared his throat nervously at her and stuttered, "Er...Lexi honey...babies...er..I... ask your godfather!"

Sirius shot Remus a death glare but turned again to Alex. "You know what, honey? This is something you shouldn't know about until your fifty years old, alright?"

"Fifty?", asked a wide eyed Alex. Sirius nodded firmly and kicked Remus leg when he heard him whispering warningly, "Sirius!"

"So you are going to tell me until I'm fifty years old?"

Sirius nodded again, "Yes."

"But why?"

"Because...because it is generally a really bad thing and we want you to stay for ever our innocent little girl!"

Alex looked a little sad at Sirius, "So it is bad that Mum and Dad got me?"

Now Remus kicked Sirius leg under the table and explained to his little cub with a warm smile, "Of course not, sweetheart. Your mum and dad, Sirius and Me and everyone else was really really happy when you were born."

Alex young face lit up at Remus words and she smiled.

They started eating again but the young girl wanted to know again, "But how do you know? You're not fifty yet but you know where babies come from!"

Sirius cheeks got a little red as he heard Remus sniggering amused, nevertheless Sirius answered, "It is just that way pup , that sweet and nice girls like you shouldn't know about such things because they didn't want to disappoint their parents. You don't want to disappoint Remus and me, honey, right?"

Alex shook her head fast, "Of course not, Siri."

Sirius got up, removed his plate and kissed her finally on her head, "Good girl, when you're done, go and take a shower, Prongslet."

Alex smiled at them and disappeared in the bathroom again. Sirius turned to Remus with a frown and said hopefully, "Do you think she really won't know about Sex until she's fifty?"

Remus snorted and said, "Dreamer!"

"Shut up, Moony!", Sirius said in a bad mood. His little girl won't know such bad things, he was going to take care of that. No boy could even get near her!

Remus heavy sighing interrupted his thoughts, "You know, Padfoot, one day we have to talk with her about it?"

Sirius just shot Remus a glare and left the room. Why couldn't she stay forever a small kid? James and Lily's small, innocent, sweet little girl? Remus was right. And he hated it. Why was life just so unfair?


	8. Chapter 8: Private Lessons

_**You've been waiting patiently for the next chapter and here it is. Thanks for the last reviews, and also for the requests. I already started writing the other chapter.**_

_**Bye Bene**_

_**P.S: Remember to review :) **_

**Private Lessons**

Alex sat in the in an empty Transfiguration classroom and waited for Dylan, a Fifth year Hufflepuff to come so she could help him with Transfiguration. He was a rather silent person, had dark blond hair and green eyes. Alex was ashamed to tell that she had never really taken notice of him and was curious how he would be. Besides he was older, two years older than her to be exact and was therefore a little nervous but also excited. Nervous because she, a third year Gryffindor, should help him in a subject. How would he react when he saw her? He could say that this was supposed to be a joke and that he refused to get taught by someone who was younger than him. Alex sighed and looked again at her watch. Why was he late? Had he forgotten that their should have practised today, because McGonagall wanted them to do so? Alex stood up from her chair and started pacing in the room and replaying all her thought again. She stopped at the windows and looked out, seeing some owls fly in different direction, Hagrid taking care of the Flubberworms and a group of Slytherins leaving the castle. She was taken back to reality from her thought when the door burst open with a loud noise. She turned to it and sighed, "I thought I had to look where- Uncle Moony?"

"Alex!", Remus alias Professor Lupin exclaimed surprised to see her in the classroom. He looked tired, but his eyes were as mindful and suspicious as ever.

Alex hadn't seen him in a while because of the full moon. He had been last night in the shrieking shrank, and Sirius had come secretly in Hogwarts to help him. Alex hugged him tightly and asked but still didn't let go of him. "How are you feeling Uncle Moony?"

He chuckled at her and said, "I'm feeling great, cub. Don't worry." He kissed her head and she let go of him. Remus sat on a chair and explained, "Sirius really helped and the potion Professor Snape brew for me was great too."

Alex narrowed her eyes at the mention of Snape. She had been in Remus' office when he had brought this potion and she had immediately cried out loudly that Remus shouldn't drink it but he had shot her just a warning look and had drank everything up. Alex had talked through the two-way mirror with Sirius but he had said the same thing. "The Wolfsbane-Potion is helping him a lot etc."

Remus saw her expression and sighed loudly, "Alex not again!"

Alex glared at her uncle, "It could have been everything! He could have killed you!"

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "You're just as dramatic as your dad, sweetheart."

Alex huffed and sat angrily on the chair. Remus laughed at her and changed the subject. "By the way what are you doing on a free afternoon in an empty classroom?"

"I have a date, Remmy", Alex grinned teasingly. Remus sat straighter on his chair and raised a brow. "You have what?"

"A date"

"A date?"

"Yes, a date!", Alex said casually. "I thought you would know what this is by now, Rem."

"How can you have a date?", Remus said, his voice filled with worry and anger.

"Well I am going with a boy out!", she teased him but stopped when she remembered the rule they had at home: Two days before and after a full moon nobody will tease, prank, kid or get on Remus nerves!"

She smiled at him and said, "Just joking Moony, I'm just helping Dylan with Transfiguration. McGonagall asked me to do it."

"oh.", Remus said and his mouth was formed like this even moments after he said that. "Dylan`?"

"Yes, Remus"

"Dylan Ramney?"

Alex shrugged, "Think so"

"This fifth year boy from Hufflepuff?"

"Yep", answered Alex shortly and looked at one of her nails, not noticing the look of concentration and worry on his face.

"He's fifteen."

"So I heard."

"You're thirteen"

"I noticed that too...", Alex said slowly, not taking her eyes from her nail.

"He's older"

"I noticed Remus!"

"And what are you going to do?"

Alex turned with her head to Remus. "I already told you, I am going to help him with transfiguration."

"Oh."

A silence spread in the room until Remus broke it. "So...you two will be here. Alone, in this room."

Alex rolled her eyes as she got from what he was coming. "For Merlin's sake Remus! I'm not five anymore!"

"I noticed that!", Remus said grumpily. "But...if you want to I'll help you with-"

"No! Remus, when he's coming you won't stay here and be an embarrassing uncle!"

" But I could really help you! I was quite good at Transfiguration!"

"NO!", Alex said firmly, "You just want to stay here and "make sure nothing happened"! That's ridiculous!"

"Hey did you say I was being embarrassing?", Remus asked, his voice going one octave higher than usual.

Alex nodded firmly and said, "Embarrassing and unnecessary over protective!"

Remus huffed loudly and crossed his arms, whereas Alex rolled her eyes and said, "And I thought I would have these kind of problems just with Sirius! You two are unbelievable!"

Remus opened his mouth to answer but couldn't start his sentence because the door to the classroom opened once again and Dylan entered. "Merlin, I'm so sorry, I had a Quiddich training today and couldn't come earlier, I forgot to tell you."

Alex smiled at him, "It's alright." She shot Remus a look that told him clearly to vanish from there and he stood up and did so. Before he closed the door behind him, he heard Alex say with an excited voice, " So you play Quiddich?"

"Oh..er...yes this year for the first time, I'm a chaser!"

"Wow, that's cool", Alex responded and grinned at the elder boy. Yes, she had decided that she liked him.

"Great", Remus thought bitterly as he heard the excitement in her voice, "Just great."

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: There is always hope

_**I am really excited about this chapter, so please let me know what you think about it! I was working a little bit longer on this on than on the others that's why I am a bit unsure of it.**_

_**Guys it is really important that you tell me wether you liked it or not. BTW sorry that I didn't upload for such a long time.**_

_**Love you guys, **_

_**Bene xx**_

* * *

**There's always hope**

Alex didn't know how long she had been sitting there, on the wet earth starring at the dark lake. She was leaning against the old tree not feeling that her back was actually hurting and that her jeans were wet from the earth. The girl felt like she was numb, or at least wished to be so she hadn't to feel the pain.

She had managed to slip from Madame Pomfrey unnoticed and was now here thinking about the events that had happened in the last 48 hours. Everything that had happened, just because of the Prophecy, everyone who had been injured at the ministry just because of the prophecy, Sirius had nearly died. Just because of the Prophecy, and because of _her_. Because she had been so naïve and gullible. But what had been nagging her the most, eating her souls from inside, making her heart cold everytime she thought about it, was her parents. Her parents had died because of _her_. Voldemort had been after them just because of _her_ and this prophecy. If it wouldn't have been because of this, he would have let them alone, Voldemort wouldn't have chased after them.

"He wanted me from the beginning on", Alex thought bitterly. "I as good as killed them!" She closed her eyes in pain and felt hot tears stream down her pale cheeks. Alex pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head into them, blinding out everything around her. The soft wind around her, that her head was still aching, that she was cold and tried for a moment just to forget everything. It was until she felt someone softly slumped next to her before she lifted her head a little. Her red, puffed hazel eyes met those grey and soft eyes, her godfather's eyes.

She smiled a little at his sight and he smiled back, but she could see the worry in his grey eyes. Sirius stroked her back softly and she leaned into him and rested her head on his neck, feeling relaxed for the first in weeks. He kissed the top of her head softly and whispered in her ear, "We've been looking for you, honey. I thought you...you...You scared me, pup"

Sirius hugged her closer with on arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Siri", she whispered and her godfather barely heard her.

"I know. It's alright"

They were staying in this position until Alex lifted her head again and said truthfully, "Siri...I-I'm sacred"

Sirius gave again a heavy sigh and said, "I know pup. I'm scared too. But we will handle everything, don't you worry"

Alex freed herself from his arms and hugged her lags to her chest again, focusing her eyes on the lake. "I don't know what to do, Sirius...", she whispered.

"Lexi-"

"How am I supposed to-to...to fight against Voldemort Sirius? How? When...when a lot of the best wizards of the world couldn't kill him? How-how am I supposed to do that?"

"Alex, pup calm down. I know your scared but-"

"Sirius, I'M A GONER! I don't know what to do, I-I"

"ALEX calm down!", Sirius shouted when he saw Alex desperation in her hazel eyes.

Sirius took her by her shoulders in looked at her deep in the eyes, "Alex. Look at me, here me out. You are not alone! No matter how many Prophecy's will turn up saying that you the "Chosen One" you are not alone. You won't go through this alone, I will always be at your side, and your friends, you have so many people who will always protect and fight with you." He hugged her tightly to him and kissed her temple. Alex hugged her godfather back and laid her head on his chest. She could feel the love from Sirius, the way he wanted to protect her. And yet again she started thinking. Because of that. Because he always could see the love in Sirius caring eyes when he looked at her worriedly. How came he and Remus didn't hate her? She had taken their best friends from their lives, had ripped them apart. Voldemort had killed them because of her. Remus and Sirius shouldn't show her love, Alex felt like she didn't deserve it, she was the reason her parents were dead, Sirius and Remus best friends were dead.

"Siri?", she asked against his chest and snuggled closer to him.

"Yes, Prongslet?"

"How...How came you don't hate me?", she asked with a thick voice.

She felt Sirius taking a sharp breath but he didn't say anything.

"Wh...WHat?", Sirius stuttered with wide eyes.

Alex didn't repeat what she had said, she made her slim body as small as possible, fearing the answer. She loved Sirius. He was the first fatherly person in her life, she felt the love he had just for her. The way he and Remus cared about her and wanted her to open herself to them. She had managed it. She had started seeing Sirius as a father figure and Remus as a cool but stern uncle. But what if they hated her? How couldn't they hate her? After everything that had happened.

Sirius had got his voice but before he started speaking he lifted her chin gently with his long finger and asked her shocked, "Why do you even think that, pup? Why?"

She didn't answer. And she got angry. Wasn't it obvious? Why was he asking? He knew it why! And Remus did too.

Before she could clear her mind and respond he asked her again, this time more firmly and with a hint of desperation in his voice, "Alex, answer me! Why do you think that I should hate you?" Avoiding his eyes and looking at the dark lake once again she said, feeling her eyes filling up with tears, "Be-because...because everything is-is my fault! E-E-everything.,...and...they've are d-dead, Mu-mum and D-Dad are dead and it-it's my fault... and y-you near-rly d-d-ied to-day, ju-just beca-use of m-me..a-and..."

Sirius was looking at the girl helplessly. Hot tears were streaming down her face freely and she didn't even bother rubbing them away. She felt tired. Tired and lost and desperate. And she wanted it to end. Everything. The Prophecy, Voldemort, she didn't want to see her friends die and nearly getting killed because of her! She didn't want anyone to die or get hurt because of her anymore. Didn't enough people die and get hurt because of her? Her parents, James and Lily Potter, then Cedric Diggory, a good friend and so many people got hurt. The next thing Alex knew was that she was pressed against Sirius chest tightly. He kissed her head and stroked her back, rubbing soothing circles onto it. Her godfather didn't start speaking until she wasn't crying any more.

"Alex...Alex pup. I swear to god if I ever hear you saying that again, I am so going to ground you for the rest of your life. For not telling the truth. Because it is NOT true that James and Lily died because of you. They died because they were the most brave and good wizards you could find anywhere. Pup, they were fighting for the good and right people, they wanted their baby girl to grow up in a world without worries and without suffering so much. But like always life is a bitch and just kicked us all into our asses. They wanted you to be happy and enjoy your life...and I-I know that It turned out to be exactly the opposite way they wanted to have it, and believe me if they could see you they probably will be the most unhappy parents. Honey look at me."

She did and smiled a little as he rubbed a teardrop from her cheek away with his thumb, "But if they hear you saying such things and giving yourself for everything bad in the world the fault, it will make them just unhappier."

Alex didn't answer and sniffed a little.

But he continued, "Lexi pup, I know that when I was in Azkaban I couldn't help and be there for you. But from now on you can built into my help. I will protect you with my life pup and Remus too. He loves you. And I do too. I love you so much Prongslet. Don't ever say that I should hate you."

Alex chuckled a bit and nodded. She stayed with her head on his shoulder until Sirius broke the silence again, "Lexi?"

"Yeah, Siri?"

"My bum is wet, honey."

Alex laughed, for the first time in weeks and hold her stomach.

He joined her and gasped, "What, it's true, my butt is freezing!"

"Mine kind of too", Alex admitted and felt better.

"Come on, let's go then", Sirius said happily and stood up, helping her up too.

On their way back to the castle Sirius laid an arm around her shoulder making Alex feeling protected and warm. She decided to fight. She wasn't going to give in and be weak. She wasn't weak. And she wasn't alone. Still under Sirius arms she said, "Paddi?"

"Yes, Hun?"

"I love you too."

Sirius grinned at her happily and kissed her temple.

They were going to win, she knew it. There was hope. There always was hope.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEAAAAASE!**_


End file.
